The present invention relates to isoindolin-1-one derivatives and antiarrhythmic agents comprising the same as an effective ingredient.
It is known that 2-(N,N-dialkyl-substituted aminoalkyl)-3-phenylisoindolin-1-one derivatives are used as the local anesthesia and antispasmodic or antitussive agents [U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,568; Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther., 185, 47 (1970)]. In the patent supra, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group are mentioned as the substituent of the 3-phenyl group, but none of a carboxyl group, a carbamoyl group and an amino group is mentioned.
It is also disclosed that 2-(N,N-diethylaminoethyl)-3-phenylisoindolin-1-one is used as an antiarrhythmic agent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,570).
Novel compounds having an excellent antiarrhythmic activity, especially those having less side effects are always in demand.